Medicine is becoming increasingly personalized, meaning that treatments are tailored to a patient's individual health data, including genotypic and phenotypic data. Genotypic data may include selected genetic markers, single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs), or the entire gene sequence. Phenotypic data may include physical exam data from a patient, clinical scores and rating scales, laboratory results such as from in-vitro tests, and in-vivo imaging data such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scans. Cost of sequencing is falling rapidly due to novel technology such as next-generation sequencing (NGS) and it is foreseeable that such data will become as ubiquitous and low-cost as an MRI scan. Wearable sensors embedded in consumer electronic devices such as accelerometers and mobile electrocardiogram (ECG) are emerging and provide means of continuously measuring phenotypic data in real time, via the Internet, giving rise to “digital health.”
Diagnostics is the first step in defining the precise nature of a patient's disease state, typically involving physical measurements that are transformed into digital information such as a MRI scan into a file in the DICOM image format. Laboratory data can be transformed into a portable document format (PDF) file or delivered in a structured Health Layer 7 (HL7) format. Patient's disease states can subsequently be “stratified” based on common characteristics, and a tailored treatment regimen then be chosen that achieves optimized outcomes for the patient.
Alzheimer's disease (AD) diagnosis is complex, particularly in the early stages of disease (prodromal or pre-symptomatic disease). Diagnosis may include clinical scores (such as cognitive testing) and sophisticated biomarkers such as quantitative MM data. Patients with cognitive problems are typically first seen by a busy non-specialist primary care physician (PCP) who may eventually refer the patient to a specialist memory clinic; however, the early diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease is often delayed by several years after the first cognitive symptoms. Exams are repeated because they have quality issues and lack standardization, or simply because the specialist did not have access to the previous exams, often because data could not be shared easily. Sometimes a costly PET scan is ordered by a primary care physician very early in the process, without staging the diagnostic process first from low-cost screening to confirmatory diagnostics to increase diagnostic certainty in a step-wise manner.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.